Harry Potter:not your puppet (YEAR ONE)
by Pottergirlfreva
Summary: What if Petunia blamed the wizarding world and not Lily? What if Harry got tired of Dumbledore's manipulations? What if Malfoys were truly under Imperious? slightly AU Dumbledore & Molly (MAJOR)bashing Ron&Ginny (MINOR)bashing.
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is my first attempt at fanfiction as I am more of a reader than a writer, therefore any criticism/review is appreciated and I mean any.**

 **This story has changed a lot so if you find something you haven't read before don't be alarmed.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own it, nope not at all.**

 **WARNING:** Dumbledore and Molly (manipulative, bashing), Ron and Ginny (bashing, pawns)

No Harry/Ginny but any other pairing requests will be considered. But no pairings before 3rd year.

Talk" "

Parseltongue ~ **bold ~**

Thoughts _italics_

…...

Prologue

31 October 1981

The day where the plans of one Albus Dumbledore regarding Harry Potter started. Not to unfold but to crumble.

He had made all the calculations, considered all the possibilities, taken precautions for every possible obstacle. He prided himself in his planning abilities. He prided all about himself except his one and only love.

He forgot one thing though. Understandable considering his age, but that was all was required for all his plans to crumble like a pack of cards blown away by the wind.

The place where he counted on assistance from Hate, didn't allow for it to fester. Love, the one thing he wanted to use as a weapon, became his downfall.

A jealous sister, a short-tempered husband. Both who hate abnormality.

He was sure they would hate. But they loved.

At the end of the day, it was love that won.

Love of a mother, love of a sister, love of lover, love of brother, love of a friend ….

Love.


	2. The Dilemma

2nd November 1981

It had been a cold night.

Mrs. Dursley of no.4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, woke up with a start. And looked around frantically.

 _Oh! It was a dream. Thank god it was only a dream._

She turned around and looked at her husband, Vernon, who was still asleep. She smiled as memories of previous evening came to her mind, they had spent a perfect evening cooing after their baby boy Dudley. After putting their sweet little boy to sleep, Petunia got Vernon to help her with the dinner. Finally talking late into the night curled up on the couch with hot chocolate.

It may not seem so but Vernon always took care of her, always making sure she wasn't upset, shielding her from anything that might spoil her mood or upset her, often bringing her favourite flowers. She had always found it an endearing trait of his. He never denied her anything, never deliberately hurt her even when he was angry. He had a nasty temper and coupled with his huge body mass people usually assumed him to be an abusive husband if not downright violent. But till date he had never hurt Petunia, not one rude word to her. It was what had made her fall for him in the first place. She knew he loved her. She came first to him. That was so unlike what she had been all her life. Always second to Lily.

 _But why did he suddenly ask about lily's son yesterday?_

She couldn't think of an answer and thus pushed it away from her mind for the time being.

 _No use ruining the start of such a beautiful day._

She got up and went through her daily routine of freshening up, making the tea, collecting the flowers from her beloved garden for the vase on the dining table and so on.

The habit of gardening had passed on from her mother to her. Though she wasn't as good as her mother, what she lacked in talent she made up for with hard work.

Their small garden in childhood home in cokeworth was especially known in neighbourhood for their huge collection of flowers. Her mother adored flowers. Her garden was her pride and joy. She had even named the two sisters after flowers, Petunia and Lily.

Putting the kettle on she went to get the flowers. Opening the door, she looked down to most unexpected sight she had ever seen. A baby boy wrapped in a blanket was on her doorstep.

 _What in heaven's name?_

Maternal instincts taking over, she bent down to pick up the boy and her eyes fell upon a letter, which was on the baby blanket. It was addressed to her.

 _But who could be writing to me? Whose child is this? I haven't even seen him before and why leave a child on someone's doorstep?_

Nevertheless, she looked at the boy. He was fast asleep. She carefully unwrapped the blanket so as not to wake him up.

 _He's freezing! What kind of a monster leaves a child on someone 's doorstep at night in winter? That too in November. Were they trying to kill him?_

Slowly manoeuvring the boy in her lap, she opened the letter.

…

Vernon Dursley woke up to the sound of his wife's crying.

Frantic and anxious, he hurried to find her. Sitting on the couch with a baby boy on her lap and letter in her hand was Petunia, crying her eyes out. Confused Vernon asked "What wrong dear? Whose letter, is it?".

"It's. ...it's. . from that Dumbledore. Lily 's dead ...murdered "sobbed Petunia. "Her husband too. This is Harry, her son."

She dropped the letter as baby boy woke up started crying upon seeing her cry.

"Hush it's alright."soothing the baby Petunia as she tried to stop her own crying.

"Well why is the boy here?" Vernon asked. Petunia silently handed him the letter.

As he read the letter Vernon's face turned from red to purple, a sure sign of rise in his temper.

"NO! absolutely not. I refuse to spend my hard-earned money on a stranger's kid especially a freak's. I will not allow such an abnormality under my roof."

"He is not a stranger's kid. He is Lily's sister's son. My nephew. My own blood. Where would he go? He doesn't have any other relatives!"Petunia cried out.

Usually if someone mentioned Lily to Petunia it would immediately lead to a deep plunge in her mood. She hated being reminded of the sister who was better than her. More loved than her. Prettier than her.

And she especially hated the loving baby sister who left her, when they were supposed to be a team forever.

"Well I don't care. Drop him off to some orphanage or police station. He will not live here and that's final " Vernon stomped off in anger. He slammed the door to the bathroom.

Petunia was shocked. Of all these years of marriage, Vernon had never argued with her. And now they had their first fight. Because of Lily.

 _Why does she always have to ruin everything?_

She turned to baby with angry tears in her eyes and stared in shock at the bright emerald eyes.

 _Lily's eyes_

No matter how angry she was, at the end of the day Lily was her baby sister.

 _How can I abandon her son? An infant?_

She put the boy down and wrapped the blanket around him. She went to the kitchen to get her husband's breakfast ready.

She knew Vernon inside out; she was sure she would find a way. After all Petunia Evans, may have compromised but Petunia Dursley would never.

Vernon came and sat with the paper in one hand and the fork in the other.

For the first time in their marriage He did not talk to his wife during breakfast.

He was angry and confused. He wanted to see if she would choose the boy or his demands. He couldn't understand why after all these years of hating her sister now she suddenly wanted to raise her son. He was determined not to relent. At least not without a good reason.

Finishing his food, he reached for his bag and files and went out to the garage.

A few minutes later Petunia stood shocked and disappointed on the doorstep as Vernon drove off without even kissing her goodbye.

 _He didn't even look back, he always does, always ..._

She ran inside before the tears spilled.

She went and sat beside the boy.

 _What can I do? How can I get Vernon to agree? Can we afford to raise another child? How would Dudley react? What would the neighbours say?_

And the questions continued as her mind scrambled for answers.

 **A/N: review please. I need to know if the story is alright or not!**


	3. Convincing Vernon

**A/N: There are new additions here on …**

It was quite late when Vernon reached home. Now if it were someone else it might not have been so surprising, but Vernon Dursley was never late. He was one of the most punctual of people in Privet Drive.

 _What a day! First that kid turns up at our doorstep then Petunia wants to keep it and then the new worker messes up the order and now the boss blames me for it. As if it's my fault!_

Shaking his head, he rang the bell and called " Petunia, I'm home".

Petunia quickly opened the door, wordlessly took his coat and bag. And then proceeded towards the kitchen.

All without uttering a single word.

Vernon was puzzled. For the life of him he couldn't figure out why she wouldn't say a word. Usually she would be all smiles and ramble on about her day and Dudley. Oh, and of course the latest gossip. And suddenly he remembered.

 _Her eyes are all red and puffy. Oh, lord! she has been crying. Why would she cry? Is it because of what happened today morning?_

No matter what people thought Petunia and Vernon were in love with each other. It was the love that made Petunia give up her job and be a homemaker, it was the love that made Vernon buy the house in Surrey as Petunia had said it looked just like her dream house. So naturally he couldn't let her be upset any longer.

Sitting down for tea he asked "Where is Dudley?".

"He is in his room. Playing with Harry" Petunia answered quietly.

"I thought I told you to..."

"I am a mother Vernon! How could you expect me to abandon a baby? A baby of Dudley's age. Every time I see him I see my sister...my baby sister ...calling to me. Telling me to take care of her Harry. " Petunia burst out crying.

Vernon was hadn't thought that way. He asked " But we can't raise another child. Dudley is too young and we will need money and ..."

"What if it was us?" Petunia suddenly looked up at him.

"What do you mean?" asked Vernon confused.

"What if we had died? And ….and it was Dudley on Lily's door. I know Lily. She would have never turned him away. She would have loved him as her own. How can I then abandon her Babyboy? "Petunia cried out.

"Well then ...what about the neighbours? What will we tell them?"

Petunia straightened up at that, and a glint came into her eyes and Vernon knew that his brilliant wife had already solved that problem. She was good at that.

"Mrs Daniels came by today. I told her that my sister and her husband died in a car accident and now Harry is my responsibility. "

Vernon was thinking about more questions when Petunia said " She thought it was very kind of us to take him in. She said it showed we are better people than the ones who abandon their orphaned relatives in such cases."

She knew to play to Vernon's weaknesses and public image was one of them. He was ambitious and one of the main factors for a good career was a good reputation. And considering the current times, competition was high. She knew getting the neighbours on board would certainly tip the scales.

Vernon frowned. He knew what Petunia was doing. But god knows he loves this about his woman. She would never back down, she was headstrong. She always got her way.

And Vernon loved that.

He looked at her and exasperatedly said," You are going to raise him no matter what aren't you?"

"Yes" Petunia said. Then she hesitated and again looked up and said "I love you Vernon, you know I do. But I love Lily too. Not the girl who left me, but the baby sister who looked up to me, my best friend. "

She looked away and walked towards the window.

"I can't abandon Harry, I just can't" she turned tearfully towards Vernon.

Vernon was conflicted but that didn't mean he would let his Petunia cry. He closed the distance between them by taking her in his arms and soothing her.

 **A/N: Review please! Looking for a Beta too.**


	4. Convincing Vernon: part 2

**A/N: Here's another one. Read on!**

Suddenly a cry rang out. Vernon and Petunia rushed to Dudley 's room. They ran as fast as they could up the stairs.

 _Oh, God I hope they are alright, I hope they are alright. I shouldn't have left them on their own, two children…. whatever was I thinking?_

Petunia reached first and she yanked open the door.

Turns out it wasn't a cry of pain but one of joy. Both the boys seemed to be talking and laughing in their baby language. It seemed as if they were best friends with the way they were gesturing and giggling.

"Oh thank god "whispered Petunia slowly.

Vernon came and stood behind her, huffing and puffing from the effort he put in to run up. He looked, first at Dudley and then at Harry.

Petunia softly closed the door and gestured Vernon to follow her down the stairs.

They went and sat down on the couch.

"I thought …. Dudley might be jealous …or upset with having to share …...we have spoiled him so long…but now …. now… I realize that he has been an only child for so long. I never thought he would want someone to …call brother I guess" Said Vernon, looking mildly shocked.

Petunia smiled" Exactly. He has been lonely. You should have seen when I introduced them. I was almost scared at Dudley 's enthusiasm. Here I was expecting tantrums and screaming. Within minutes they were playing like old friends".

Vernon considered the pros and cons.

But finally decided that a little more work won't hurt if only it could keep his family happy. He would gladly accept Harry as long as Dudley was alright with it. Anything for his baby boy.

Petunia softly kissed his cheek and went to the kitchen to prepare the dinner, leaving him to his thoughts. She knew she had already won the argument.

After a few minutes Vernon went to the dining room where Petunia was preparing food for boys.

"You are right Petunia. I don't know what I was thinking probably just considering all that could wrong, so much that I forgot there could be a good effect too. . The boy stays then. Forgive me love, for not thinking about your feelings please?" said Vernon as he took Petunia's hands in his own and looked into her eyes.

Petunia teared up and said "Oh Vernon. I was so worried. I thought you were upset with me". Even though she had won she was still afraid that this might cause distance between them. And She would never want it, never want to lose her love.

"Never. Let's never fight again".

"Let's go get the boys " Petunia smiled and said.

They both went up together to Dudley's room. Petunia took Dudley and Vernon took Harry and made their way downstairs.

After feeding them Petunia put them to bed. Dudley in his crib and Harry in his basket.

She softly walked down and set the dinner. She looked up and smiled as Vernon walked in.

"We l have to buy a new crib, blanket and other baby things for Harry you know " Vernon said.

Petunia was surprised. She hadn't expected Vernon to take to Harry so easily and so soon. "I was about to say the same to you. "she smiled. "we could go tomorrow "

"As you say love " Vernon smiled.

While clearing up the dishes Vernon said" The boy...Harry is an angel ain't he? Didn't even cry once. Not even a fussy eater."

"Yes. I feel like its Lily all over again. She was the same. But then we l have to be careful" said Petunia smirked.

At Vernon's questioning look she said "After all Lily had an infamous temper and curiosity, the number of times she convinced me to participate in her mad schemes is uncountable!" and laughed at Vernon's wary face.

 **A/N: Review please. And still looking for a Beta.**


	5. Life at the Dursleys

**A/N: Come on people review!**

23rd June 1991

"Happy Birthday Dudley!" a young boy screamed, taking care to be as close to his brother's ear as possible.

Dudley Dursley woke up flailing madly to see his brother Harry grinning at him beside his bed.

"Come on Aunt Petunia called you for breakfast a whole 10 minutes ago."

Technically they were cousins but seeing the boys it was almost impossible to guess that. They were the best of friends. Harry looked up to Dudley and considered him an elder brother while Dudley doted on Harry.

Of course, he made sure to point out that Harry was the baby of the family. Frequently, very frequently infact.

"It's MY birthday Harry. And I demand sleep " grumbled Dudley as he again flopped down on the bed and burrowed between the blankets.

A few seconds and THUMP ...

"Ow!" Dudley was on the floor. Harry had yanked the covers off him and in the process, had dragged Dudley off the bed.

Harry started pulling Dudley towards the door, not that he was very successful, Dudley was far heavier than what Harry had the strength to pull.

"Muuuum! Harry is not letting me sleep" Dudley whined.

"Very good Harry. Dudley, it's already 8. We l be leaving for the zoo at 9. No waiting for stragglers" said Petunia sternly. Well as sternly one can while smiling. She loved her boys.

And with that both the boys turned to look at each other and ran. Harry went to the dining room to wait while Dudley rushed to brush his teeth and freshen up. He had been waiting to visit the newly constructed zoo for the last 3 months. He wasn't going to pass up now that he finally had a chance to go.

After shoving the breakfast down Dudley hurriedly proceeded to his gifts.

"Nice haul Duds. " said Harry

" Not bad its less than last year though " he shrugged.

"Tell you what we l buy few more when we go out alright? "Said Petunia.

Dudley smiled. Vernon chuckled "little tyke wants his money's worth "

"Yes but only this time though, gifts are given not demanded." Petunia said trying to sound stern but failing. After all, it's not every day your only child turns 11.

"Well I'll open them later. You better help me Harry." said Dudley pointing his finger at Harry.

"Of course I will. How can your delicate fingers survive such torture otherwise? " laughed Harry.

"Come here you " Dudley chased Harry to the car while Vernon and Petunia followed with necessary tickets, bags etc.

Half an hour later, on the way to the zoo suddenly Harry remembered his strange dream last night.

"Last night I dreamt of a motorcycle "

"What of it?" shrugged Vernon, thinking about kids these days and their weird likings.

"It was flying"

Petunia and Vernon exchanged looks.

 **A/N: Review!**


	6. The visit to the zoo

**A/N: And the famous zoo visit comes…**

"Harry" Petunia frowned" you know you are not supposed to say all this outside home."

Vernon frowned " Especially not in public places "He carefully glanced around to see if anyone heard him, even if they were in a running car.

"I know! I know! but it's still so strange. As if I had seen it before" said Harry" I could swear it was a memory instead of a dream almost" He frowned.

"Hey, if you have been on a flying motorcycle how come I didn't get a ride?" Dudley mock glared.

"Ha ha very funny Duds" Harry rolled his eyes.

It was not uncommon for strange dreams or incidents to happen around Harry. Now while He was reprimanded for it, it was still expected that he wouldn't mention them in public places. Dursleys for all the goodness were still just another family trying to fit in the society and its whims.

It was a Saturday and thus the zoo was quite crowded. Near the entrance, there was a lady selling ice creams, Vernon bought Dudley and Harry large chocolate ice creams.

They looked around with mostly Dudley excitedly pointing here and there, gesturing wildly and Harry dutifully tagging along and nodding in the rightful places. Dudley had always found learning about animals very interesting, Harry only put up with it for his sake.

"Look Duds he looks just like you "Harry sniggered pointing at a gorilla, finally running out his patience to even pretend to be interested.

Dudley whacked him on the head and glared. Harry laughed louder.

Later they had lunch at the zoo restaurant. There they ordered all of Dudley's favourite. It was after a long time Dudley was allowed to break his diet routine. Being bulky like his father, He had risk of becoming obese so Petunia had finally contacted a doctor after Harry finally got fed up with the other children calling Dudley names behind his back and got into a very bad fight. He had really low tolerance for people who hurt his family.

After lunch they went to the reptile house. Dudley quickly found the largest snake in the place and started gushing over it. It could have wrapped its body twice around Uncle Vernon's car and crushed it into a trash can — but at the moment it didn't look in the mood. In fact, it was fast asleep. Dudley stood with his nose pressed against the glass, staring at the glistening brown coils.

"Make it move," he whined at his father. He wanted to see it uncoiled. Uncle Vernon tapped on the glass, but the snake didn't budge.

"Do it again," Dudley ordered, getting impatient. Uncle Vernon rapped the glass smartly with his knuckles, but the snake just snoozed on.

"This is boring," Dudley moaned. He shuffled away. They were on a schedule; he couldn't keep waiting for the snake to wake up as much as he wanted to see it.

Harry moved in front of the tank and looked intently at the snake. He wouldn't have been surprised if it had died of boredom itself — no company except stupid people drumming their fingers on the glass trying to disturb it all day long.

~ _poor thing. You must be so bored_ ~ said Harry.

The snake suddenly opened its beady eyes. Slowly, very slowly, it raised its head until its eyes were on a level with Harry's and stared for a while. Then it winked.

Harry stared. Well, he wasn't expecting that now.

Then he looked quickly around to see if anyone was watching. They weren't. He looked back at the snake and winked, too.

The snake jerked its head toward Uncle Vernon and Dudley, then raised its eyes to the ceiling. Harry chuckled, he could understand the feeling.

~ _not much entertainment around, here right?_ ~

 **A/N : Review!**


	7. A snake finds freedom

**A/N: READ AND REVIEW PLEASE**

The snake shook its head, as if saying no.

~ _ **you can understand what I am saying**_ _?_

The snake nodded.

 _ **~Wow**_ ~ whispered Harry, stunned.

~ _ **so. where are you from anyway**_ _?_ ~asked Harry

The snake pointed towards the sign. It was written that the snake was bred in the zoo.

~ _ **Ah. Did you ever know your parents**_ _?_ ~

The snake shook its head.

~ _ **me neither. My parents died a long while back. I wish I knew what kind of people they were atleast. Aunt Petunia always chokes up and gets sad whenever I ask, so I try not to**_ _._ ~

The snake calmly looked as if it was listening to him.

~ **Hey can you...**

Suddenly Petunia came dragged Harry away from there to a corner hurriedly, she carefully looked around to ensure no one was looking and asked "What were you doing hissing at the snake? People will think you are mad"

"I wasn't hissing. I was talking to the snake. It understood what I was saying "Harry tried to explain but Petunia wouldn't listen.

"Stay here. I l go get Vernon and Dudley. It's time to return anyway."

Harry turned to the snake, which was a boa constrictor, thinking about whether if he was hissing or speaking English. . Aunt Petunia said he was hissing while it all seemed plain English to him. He was so confused. He assumed that it was one of those incidents which happens to him sometimes, ones which have no explanation.

He turned to look at the snake and saw a few children making faces and mocking the snake. He felt quite angry. He knew what it felt to be mocked and laughed at. At school the bullies would always pick on him. He was scrawny, short and looked weak thus was an easy target for them. They would always corner him and pick on him. Dudley though always sticks up for him. And no one would purposely annoy Dudley as he was pretty strong. But he couldn't always be around and every time they found Harry alone they would tease him, laugh at him, mock him etc.

Harry glared at one of the boys, who was calling the snake names and making faces. He was so angry. He wanted to stop them.

He wanted to stop them, punish them, make them feel how it felt to be scared and mocked.

Suddenly the boy making fun of the snake fell in the glass enclosure.

The glass wall had disappeared!

And there was mayhem, the boys started screaming, parents shouted, zoo authorities panicked and so on.

Harry was stunned. The snake slithered out and turned towards Harry.

~ _ **Thanks amigo**_ ~ and winked!

Harry could only nod.

Then it slithered its way out, leaving the visitors in utter panic.

At home, Vernon was quite upset with Harry. Even though he considered him family he still preferred to be considered normal. He did not like this kind of strange things happening around them. He never punished the boys if he could help it but he couldn't accept the abnormal instances that happened around Harry.

Vernon couldn't sleep at all that night. All he could think of was how to hide Harry's freakish...powers. He was the man of the house. It was his duty to protect his family. And Vernon Dursley was a family man above everything else.

The other occupant of no.4 Privet Drive who couldn't sleep was Harry. He couldn't understand

. _How can I be hissing while talking? How could the snake understand me? How did the glass disappear?_

There seemed to be no end to those questions and no answer either.

 **A/N: REVIEW PLEASE.**


	8. A letter comes

**A/N: I am sorry about the shortness of this chapter but since I do not want to change what i wrote previously by too much I won't add too many details. The chapter length increases after few more I promise. Just bear with me .**

One day in July, Aunt Petunia took Dudley to London to buy his Smeltings uniform, leaving Harry at Mrs. Figg's. She was a batty old lady with lots of cats. She was often Harry's babysitter.

But this time Mrs. Figg wasn't as bad as turned out she'd broken her leg tripping over one of her cats, and she didn't seem quite as fond of them as before. She let Harry watch television and gave him a bit of chocolate cake that tasted as though she'd had it for several years.

That evening, Dudley paraded around the living room for the family in his brand-new uniform. Smeltings boys wore maroon tailcoats, orange knickerbockers, and flat straw hats . Harry had a gala time teasing the daylights out of him.

Next morning, when they sat for breakfast they heard the click of the mail slot and flop of letters on the doormat.

"Get the mail, Dudley," said Uncle Vernon from behind his paper.

"Make Harry get it."

"Get the mail, Harry."

"Make Dudley get it."

"Poke him with your Smelting stick, Dudley."

Harry dodged the stick ,laughing ,and went to get the things lay on the doormat: a postcard from Uncle Vernon's sister Marge, who was vacationing on the Isle of Wight, a brown envelope that looked like a bill, and — a letter for Harry.

Harry picked it up and stared at it, his heart twanging like a giant elastic band.

No one, ever, in his whole life, had written to him. Who would? He had no friends, no other relatives. Only people who seemed to like him were the his aunt , uncle and Dudley.

The envelope was thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment, and the address was written in emerald-green ink. There was no stamp.

With trembling hands Harry handed the letter to Petunia , as one of the rules was every mail would be read by the elders first even though this was harry's first mail ever.

Petunia took the letter and immediately dropped it. She looked at Vernon with fearful eyes .

Vernon shooed the boys out of the room and told them to go the garden and not come inside till they are called. Nevertheless Harry and Dudley, being of the age where curiosity surpasses obedience , decided to try to listen throught the peephole and the crack between the floor and the door.

" We swore when we took him in that we will put a stop to this nonsense . He can't go " exclaimed Vernon.

"No. We don't have a choice . We know he is one of them. He will have to go . " said Petunia in a haunted tone.

 **A/N :REVIEW PLEASE**


	9. Harry learns about the secret

**A/N: If you are rereading then you l notice there are some major changes, one of them being joining of chapters .I did it to increase the length of the chapters as i was pointed out that they are annoyingly short. If it bothers anyone , I assure them it is not intentional to cause inconvenience .**

"No . Absolutely not. We will l go somewhere else. Some other stae if needed , they won't be able to find us . We l be safe . Yes ,that's a good idea . What do you say ?"said Vernon .

Petunia shook her head " For ones like ...Lily ...a teacher from that school comes. I remember . A woman had come and made the teapot ...dance . They will come Vernon. Most we can do is warn Harry . I lost my sister. Now I don't want to lose my nephew ...my only piece of Lily" Petunia broke into sobs.

Outside Harry and Dudley looked at each other ."Harry,do you know what is all this about?"

" No idea really .I think we l have to wait"replied Harry

"Let's go to the garden".

That evening they sat down for a family meeting as Petunia said something grave had to be discussed.

"Harry do you remember what I told you about your parents?"

"Yes. They were different from normal people and they were murdered by some madman who actually wanted to kill me."

"And about how you came to live with us?"

"The hospital people sent me to you "

Harry looked in confusion. (why am I being asked all this?)

"Harry ..."

"Oh yes .sorry I was thinking something "

"It's fine. Now listen carefully. There are quite a few facts we kept from you . I had to .I thought if you wouldn't know you would be safe . But as it is not be ...it's time you knew" Petunia handed Harry a letter that was addressed to Petunia.

"Wha.."

"Your parents were murdered by a madman. His goal was you but why we do not know. What we do know is they were ...w...wizards" Petunia shivered and Vernon's face went red.

" Real ones? Like in the cartoons?"Harry's eyes widened

"Yes Harry real ones. Your mother Lily could make flowers move their petals when she was only 8."she softly smiled."But that's not what I need to tell you. First read the letter"

Harry opened the envelope and started reading

Mrs. Petunia Durseley

It is with my utmost regret I write to inform you that your sister , Lady Lily Evans Potter and her husband Lord James Potter were murdered on the eve of halloween by the most evil dark lord to ever exist - Lord Voldemort.

Unfortunately the intended target for this murder was their only son Harry James Potter. I believe the Lord and Lady Potter gave their lives to protect him. Therefore I request you to accept little Harry as your own and give him a home as the dark lord may strike again. I have invoked blood wards which will protect your family as well as Harry as long as you live in the same house.Therefore I request to kindly not change your residence .

I request you to not tell Harry about Magic or the Wizarding world as it may be a bit too grave a matter for a child to understand. I believe when time comes he will be told.

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

Headmaster

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft And Wizardry

Harry stared at the letter .Tears pooling his bright emerald eyes . He looked up to Petunia .

"So it's me .It's my fault they died. It's all my fault" a lone tear rolled down his left eye.

"Harry no.! Don't think like that. It's what any parent would do. Death is better than losing a child. I am a mother .I know .Trust me." Soothed Petunia.

Harry wasn't convinced completely but he decided to think about it later.

"Harry . We found you on our doorstep the following morning wrapped in a blanket and the letter on your lap."

"What?"

"Exactly .We don't know anymore than this. But I must say the headmaster did lose some respect in my eyes. Leaving an infant on the doorstep with a letter at night in November !" Petunia 's voice rose as she spoke.Harry noticed she sneered at the word 'Headmaster'.

She looked down and composed herself " As you can see he asked us to not change houses . But we are going to take a gamble. For this week we will be staying at a different place. Vernon feels that it's the only way to protect you. Alright?"

" Okay but protect me from what?"

"The wizards. Today a letter came saying you have been accepted into the school.I fear if you go into their world that madman may attack you again. "

Harry nodded .He had no interest in dying but he couldn't help but think what the school might have been like .And he really wanted to know more about Magic.

 **A/N: REVIEW PLEASE. Should Hagrid come or should it be someone else ?**


	10. Mcgonagal comes

**A/N:Review please.**

On Sunday morning , after a subdued breakfast , they started their packing. Not much though, after all they knew they would be found but still wanted to take a chance .

None of them knew their destination except Vernon. They drove on and on. Even Aunt Petunia didn't dare ask where they were going. Every now and then Uncle Vernon would take a sharp turn and drive in the opposite direction for a while.

Harry wondered if such precautions were necessary or his uncle was being paranoid. He refused to believe when Dudley whispered to him that Vernon had definitely gone mad .

Finally they stopped at gloomy looking hotel on the outskirts of a big city.

Railview Hotel , Cokeworth.

Dudley and Harry shared a room with Twin beds and damp, musty sheets. Dudley snored but Harry stayed awake, sitting on the windowsill, staring down at the lights of passing cars and wondering about his parents , Hogwarts ...etc.

Next morning at breakfast they had stale cornflakes . Dudley, not used to substandard food , threw a tantrum at which he received one of Petunia's nastly glares. As they were returning to their rooms the manager called to them.

"Excuse me sir but is one of you Mr. H . Potter ?"

"Why?" Asked Vernon suspiciously

"Well you see sir we got this letter yesterday " said the manager as he handed them a letter. It was another letter from Hogwarts.

"I l take this . I am Harry Potter."said Harry and he put it in his pocket.

Reaching the room Petunia said " It's no use. I have a feeling they l come soon. Maybe even tomorrow. I was so hoping to be back by your birthday Harry .You wanted to go to the museum. "

"It's alright Aunt Petunia. We can celebrate later."Harry consoled her.

That night no one slept. Harry and Petunia were worried about who might come , Vernon was worried about the safety of his family , he didn't trust those ...people .

Next morning after breakfast they were again called by the manager."Sir you have a visitor. Please proceed to the lounge"

They looked at each other and stilled their minds. Petunia gave Harry's shoulder a squeeze and a small reassuring smile. Harry looked at her with apprehension in his eyes. Petunia was again reminded of Lily and how she used to get nervous before exams .

They walked in to lounge."Good morning, now which one of you is Mr. Harry James Potter?"

A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face .

"I am " replied Harry.

The Dursley sat down and looked at her warily.

"Now are you aware that you are a wizard?"

"Yes ma'am "

"How much do you know about the wizarding world?"

"Only that my parents were wizards "

"Your father was a wizard while your mother was a witch"

"Oh um yeah sorry "said Harry sheepishly.

The lady's expression softened."I am Minerva Mcgonagal , Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft And Wizardry. And as you are one of our muggle raised student it is my duty to escort you to acquire the necessary school supplies. Here is a list of what you shall need."

(A/N: I'm not giving the list here because everyone knows it and it l be a waste of space)

"Can all these be bought in London? "Asked Harry .

"Ofcourse ,one can purchase all this in Diagon Alley .Now unless you have a problem I would prefer to escort you today itself ."

Harry looked at Petunia. Petunia and Vernon exchanged looks and asked how long it might take them .Minerva assured them that it wouldn't be longer than a few hours .They agreed and Harry went to get dressed properly for his first journey into the wizarding world.

He chose a simple jeans and shirt .He tried to comb his hair but it was a lost cause. No matter what - it never sat down .It almost looked like a bird's nest.

"Ready Mr. Potter?"

"Yes ma'am "

Miverva held out her forearm and said " Hold my hand tightly .And maybe you should close your eyes this could be tad uncomfortable at first few times."

Harry squeezed his eyes shut.

CRACK!

"Welcome to Diagon Alley Mr. Potter "

A/N:Review please. Without them there isn't much motivation you know!


	11. Diagon Alley

**A/N: Answer to sakura lisel ( I'm keeping this** **because** **she did point out good questions and incase anyone else has the same ones** **,** **they l have their answers from this:**

Did you read the chapter 12? As i mentioned the Dursleys are afraid of the wizarding world. They have already resigned to the fact that Harry would have to go. As for why he went with her, do you think Petunia never saw when lily's letter had come. In my story Petunia does say that she knows a teacher comes. Therefore they know how it goes. In my story Dursleys are NOT EVIL. Therefore 10 years was a long time for Petunia to discuss what she knew about it with the Vernon. As with the snake incident you can see harry had accidental magic incidents so they knew he was a wizard too. Therefore he needs to go to hogwarts and thus he needs to go with Mcgonagal as otherwise he might not be able to control his magic.

As for how he keeps the stuff etc you l see in the next chapter.

 **A friend said** **I** **should use () when writing about thought** **s** **and** **I** **felt it was a good idea and** **I** **am implementing it from now on .** Continued ...

Harry opened his eyes.

He was amazed .The alley was bustling with were so many shops .

There was one where he saw cauldrons - bronze, copper , brass , pewter , silver and gold ...in various shapes and apothecary where he could signs reading -Dragon liver for 10 galleons only for today ".

(Dragons !)

"Ma'am do dragons really exist ? I thought ..."

"Yes dragons do exist . "

"Then how come normal people never see or know about them?"

"That because dragon reserves are the only place where one can see a dragon .Well unless you count Gringotts. And by normal people I think you mean muggles. We are normal too . "Minerva said sternly as if insulted.

" Muggles?"

"Non magical people .Like your relatives "

"Oh "

"I believe we should get started after all I did promise to not take more than a few hours. "

"Okay but I forgot to ask for money from Uncle Vernon . "Harry slapped his forehead . He felt so stupid .He was so excited that it completely slipped his mind to ask for money.

 **A/N: Short chapter, I know. It gets longer from now on . And the editing of previous chapters is done too. But if anyone finds a mistake or typo or wants to point something out or critic - you are all welcome to do so. And Review Please!**


	12. Gringotts

**A/N: No, sadly the computer is not fixed .In fact it's not even home. It was taken for repair. I did not even know. Ah I am so observant, someone give me an award. (Sarcasm people!).**

….

"Mr. Potter, there is no concern for that , your parents, as many other wizarding families, made a trust vault for you. I am sure you will learn of the details when we speak to your accounts manager."Said Minerva.

They had reached a snowy white building that towered over the little shops. Standing beside its burnished bronze doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold, was a strange looking fellow, harry assumed that he….or maybe she whoever it was must be someone magical as he or maybe she was quite different looking when compared to humans.

''Who is that ma'am?''

''That is a goblin Mr. Potter. They are classified as magical creatures. They handle the wizarding bank Gringotts. They are quite well known to be shrewd and cruel so be careful and keep up please' 'said Minerva as she hurried along.

''What is this place ma'am?'' Harry asked as they made to enter the building.

''This Mr. Potter is Gringotts. Keep up now .''

They walked up the white stone steps towards the goblin .as they walked inside the goblin bowed. Harry wondered why he would do so. After all they were just entering a bank .No one bowed when he went with uncle Vernon to the normal…err muggle bank.

Now they were facing a second pair of doors, silver this time, with words engraved upon them,

Enter, stranger, but take heed

Of what awaits the sin of greed,

For those who take, but do not earn,

Must pay most dearly in their turn,

So if you seek beneath our floors

A treasure that was never yours,

Thief, you have been warned, beware

Of finding more than treasure there.

(Well that definitely gives me shivers)Harry

A pair of goblins bowed then through the silver doors and they were in a vast marble hall. About a hundred more goblins were seated on high stools behind a long counter scribbling ledgers, weighing coins, examining stones etc. Minerva led him to the first free goblin they saw.

"Mr. Goblin we are here to gain access to Mr. Harry potter's trust vault "said Minerva.

"You have his key ? "Asked the goblin

Minerva smoothly held out a tiny golden key. The goblin closely looked at it for a while and said "that seems to be in order". He called out something in some other language.

Another goblin came.

"Griphook will take you both down to the vault."

"Only Mr. Potter. I have a letter from Albus Dumbledore about a different business. "Said Minerva as she handed a letter marked confidential to the goblin. "It's about vault 713."Minerva said reluctantly.

The goblins eyes narrowed as he read the letter and he said "Very well. Sharpclaw" another goblin came but this time he was armoured and had sword. "Escort Madam McGonagall to the high security vaults."

" I hope you will be fine. Just follow the goblin escort and do not stray . I will meet you exactly here after you are done. If you are finished early please wait for me."

"Yes ma'am "said Harry and he followed Griphook as he led him down a narrow stone passageway, lit with flaming sloped steeply downwards and there were little railway tracks on the whistled and a small cart came up the tracks towards them. He motioned harry to get in and he did.

At first they hurtled through a maze of twisting passages , left,right,right ,left,right,left,left,right and so on. Harry tried to remember but it was impossible with so many turns to keep track. The cart seemed to know its way as Griphook was not steering. Harry's eyes stung as the cold air rushed by but he was so excited that he fought to keep his eyes open. He felt like he was on a giant rollercoaster.

Finally they stopped beside a small door on the passage wall. They got down.

"Please stand aside and away from the door. "Instructed Griphook. Harry got down and stood a bit away .Griphook unlocked the door with his key and a lot of green smoke billowed out.

As it cleared, harry looked in .Inside were mounds of gold coins, columns of silver and heaps of little bronze ones.

(I wonder how much exactly is here. Its looks like a lot. I have to tell uncle Vernon. He is good with money stuff.-Harry)

"Can you explain the wizarding monetary system? "Asked Harry.

"The gold ones are galleons, silver ones sickle and bronze ones Knuts. Its seventeen sickles to a galleon and twenty-nine knuts to a sickle."

"Excuse me sir, is it possible to get something like account details?" asked harry

"Mr. Potter every Gringotts customer, even underage ones, gets yearly account records as I am sure you know. In case you want current records now it will be available for a fee of 1 galleon. "Replied Griphook looking slightly miffed.

"But I never got any such records .Ever! "Exclaimed harry. He was stunned. He was pretty sure Aunt Petunia would have told him if he did get any such thing.

"That is a grave accusation Mr. Potter. If you wish an inquiry could be made but be warned if this is a baseless one you will be fined for it "warned Griphook.

"How much will the fine be?'' asked Harry hoping it wasn't too high. He really wanted answers.

"10 galleons" came the terse reply.

"Well in that case I would like to request for an inquiry "

"Please complete your business here and then we will proceed to the grievances department"

Harry decided to take around 200 of the galleons, 100 sickles and 50 Knuts.

Now time to lodge complaints.

A/N:Review !


	13. Meeting Ragnok and Barchoke

**A/N: Ok people, here is the next chapter as promised. Read on!**

…..

Griphook led Harry through even more those twisting passages, going at the same breakneck speed. Hardly 10 minutes later had they come to a stop near huge gilded doors. Harry got down from the cart and followed Griphook through the doors.

Behind those doors seemed to an office of sorts. It looked very much like his uncle's office anyway. All same except instead of men it was goblins and instead of typing they were writing using quills.

Harry walked in. Just as he entered and the light fell on his face everyone stopped as if frozen in their tracks. Harry looked at Griphook. He was sure he must have done something wrong. But Griphook didn't even glance back , he kept standing stone faced.

Then suddenly one of those worker goblins came angrily and said something in what could only be goblin language to Griphook gesturing angrily. Griphook now looked equally angry and he seemed to answer the same goblin just as angrily. Suddenly they turned away with Griphook going towards Harry and the other walking back to others.

"Mr. Potter please follows me." said Griphook.

Harry did as Griphook said and followed him to the back of the room. They went to a room which seemed to a private office of some kind. One large goblin was seated there. He was talking to the other goblin who had …..err had angry words with Griphook before.

"Welcome Mr. Potter, please have a seat" said the large goblin.

Harry quietly took his seat.

"Now I am sure you have questions, but first let us have introductions. I am Ragnok, current director of Gringotts, "he said gesturing to himself. He gestured to the other goblin and said "this is Barchoke, the accounts manager of the Potter family. And you know teller Griphook I presume. "

Harry nodded. He seemed unable to speak.

"Mr. Potter no need to be nervous or scared, please speak freely, we at Gringotts take our duties very seriously. And as per our rules we have records stating that every customer has received their account details every year. Now please tell us if you have any other concerns".

Harry wondered if he should ask whether there was some kind of rulebook about this bank and its regulations, surely they didn't expect him to know already about it beforehand. Taking a chance he decided to ask , after all a bank is a bank and as uncle Vernon says banks tend to keep the customers as happy as possible because it's the money they see not the people.

"Excuse me sir but I didn't even know that I was a wizard till a few days ago, thus you can guess that I have no idea about your bank, its rules and regulations etc. so if you could explain them first?" Harry asked tentatively.

Ragnok stared at him, as if looking through him, for moment. Then said," Mr. Potter, Barchoke is your accounts manager. He can run you through the rules and regulations. But I am afraid it will take quite some time. Are you sure you can afford the time today?"

"Oh no, I am so sorry but the professor ordered me to be back at the hall. We will have to get school supplies. Can I come by another day? "Asked Harry."

"Of course Mr. Potter you can come by whenever it is convenient for you. Just ask for Barchoke" said Ragnok.

"Thank you," said Harry and suddenly he remembered something "Ragnok sir, can my uncle and aunt come here. They are muggles"

"No Mr. Potter, Gringotts has enchantments which prevent muggles from being able to see it. But if you wish then Barchoke may meet you somewhere more convenient. "Replied Ragnok." And its only Ragnok Mr. Potter not sir, goblins do not use such honorifics."

"Oh okay sorry. How can I let you know where I want to meet Barchoke?"

"Simple Mr. Potter you can send an owl with a letter. It is a very common way of communication in the wizarding world."

"Won't the owl get lost?"

"No, they are trained to be able to find anyone unless the person is under wards prevent them specifically."

"How do I get an owl?"

"Mr. Potter you can buy an owl from any menagerie, the one in Diagon alley being called Eeylops owl emporium, it is especially for owls as you can assume from its name."

"Oh thank you Ragnok. I think I should go back now or the professor may be angry "said Harry thinking that he never wanted to see the strict woman looking angry, she looked scary enough anyway.

" Oh and please call me Harry." he smiled.

Barchoke, who had been quiet for so long looked startled now but gave a small smile while Ragnok said "It would be an honour Mr. Potter. I will await your owl."

 **A/N : Next chapter Malfoy is introduced. Review people!**

 **p.s. people following this story I just wanted to warn you that I l be going through the previous chapters and fixing them so ignore any mail you get about this story at least till Sunday.**

 **P.p.s. - CHAPTERS FIXED !. I feel so proud of myself !**


	14. Meeting Draco Malfoy

**A/N: First I would like to thank the people who reviewed for offering critic and advice as well as encouraging me. A huge thank you to you all !**

 **As for the chapter Read on !**

Harry was led back to the hall ,where he had parted with Mcgonagal ,by waited for hardly a minute that Mcgonagal came flustered. She looked a little green.

" Oh Mr..potter i assume you have taken enough funds from your vault? If not we could go back now ." she said in a way that she seemed she was sure that she would have to take him to his vault again.

" I took 200 galleons,100sickles and 50knuts ma'am. Would that be enough?"asked Harry slightly miffed at her tone.

"Ah yes it is quite enough . Now we will proceed to get your uniform first . Come along."she said tersely.

She led him to a shop which had ' Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions ' written over it.

"Excuse me , , I am afraid I will have to leave you again for a moment . I am need of a stomach soothing potion, would you mind going in alone?"Mcgonagal asked suddenly as Harry was about to enter.

( Again ? She could have just let me get everything on my own ) thought Harry unimpressed.

"Ofcourse not ma'am , I will manage. " replied Harry. He maybe young but Aunt Petunia had always said to never let someone know your feelings unless you trust them completely

Harry walked inside while Mcgonagal left hurriedly towards a Apothecary.

A squat , smiling woman witch dressed all in mauve turned towards him and asked " Hogwarts dear?"

Harry nodded.

" Well I am Madam Malkin, and if you can go right in there - you will be measured for your robes. Another young man is being right now in fact"she said.

In the back of the shop , a boy with pale, pointed face was standing on a footstool while a second witch pinned up his long black Malkin stood Harry on a stool next to him , slipped a long robe over his head and began to pin it to the right length.

"Hello, Hogwarts too?" asked the boy.

"Yes"replied Harry.

"My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands"said the boy. He had boring drawling voice."Then I am going to drag them off to look at racing at racing brooms. I don't see why first years cant have their own. I think i'll bully father into getting me one and ill smuggle it in somewhere."

Harry got an impression of a very spoiled child .one that definitely liked to hear his own voice. He internally rolled his eyes.

"Have you got your own broom?"asked the boy

"no"replied Harry.

"Play Quidditch at all?"

"No"said Harry again wondering what this boy was talking about.

"I do- Father says it's a crime if i am not picked to play for my house and i must say i what house you'll be in yet?"asked the boy

"No" replied Harry Feeling more stupid by the minute.

" Well no one really knows until they get there, do they, but i know i'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been-imagine being in Hufflepuff, i think i'd leave, woudn't you?"

" No, because i do not know what you are talking about" Harry bit out, finally at the end of his never liked feeling stupid. He was intelligent. He knew that much and therefore hated not feeling so.

The boy appeared startled . He stared at Harry for a moment .

And the asked"You are a pureblood right? Or atleast a halfblood?"

He sounded awfully pleading but Harry decided not to dwell on it for then.

" I know my parents were wizard and witch but i am not very sure about what you mean by pureblood or halfblood. I was raised by my muggle relatives you see."Harry said .

The boy got a pinched look on his face from hearing the word "muggle" but otherwise seemed contemplative.

" What is you name? I forgot to introduce myself . I am Draco Malfoy." He said . He seemed to puff up his chest when saying his name. Harry assumed him to be proud of it.

"Harry Potter"

Draco's jaw dropped. He opened his mouth and closed it for a few times before finally stuttering out "You are not pulling my leg right? "

" Why would I lie about my name? Moreover why are you so shocked at hearing my name?"

Harry noticed even Madam Malkin and her assistant were staring at him shocked but somehow reverent.

" But Y ...You are the boy-who-lived,... You are famous... You killed the D ..Dark lord ... You ..." Draco seemed flustered and shocked.

Harry sighed " Malfoy, I didn't even know I was a wizard till I got my Hogwarts letter, i do not know what you are talking about. Can you explain?"

Draco nodded immediately and then suddenly stopped" what do you mean you didn't know about your being a wizard?"

"I'll explain later Malfoy"Harry replied with a significant look . He had no intention of speaking about his life in front of madam malkin and her assistant. He knew that if he was famous then this news would spread. Something he didn't hated attention. Attention always meant something bad unless it was from family.

Malfoy blinked and nodded.

He said" Draco."

Harry blinked" What?"

" My friends call me Draco. ... Er we are friends right?"Draco asked

Harry was startled . No one had ever been his friend. Sure they would want to friend for homework but never just for the sake of being friends.

Suddenly he thought (what he wants to friends only because I am famous ?)

" Oh okay i guess . I mean I don't really know you."

" Oh right. Well can we meet up later. I can tell all about your story too. " Draco seemed excited.

" Sure . When do want to meet up?"

" what about tomorrow . At the leaky cauldron?" asked Draco

"Oh okay. Around 9 am suits you?"

" Absolutely"nodded Draco .

 **A/N: OK SO HOW WAS IT ? Draco seem believable? I am trying to develop his character slowly, sooo don't judge him too fast. And please no more messages about " scumbag Malfoys". Its incredibly childish and no i will not exclude the malfoys from my story. Don't like them, don't read . The summary should have been a clear indication that Malfoys play a big role in this story.**

 **REVIEW PLEASE !**


	15. Harry gets his wand

**A/N:Ok now its confirmed, i l be uploading new chapters every Saturday or Sunday as otherwise I have no free time . Anyway thank you for the reviews and P.M.s, i really appreciate them . It kind of encourages one to write more you yeah , i pretty happy about that but more would be better.**

 **Ignore the rambling (Sorry about that) and read on !**

"That's you done dear. Anything else?"asked Madam Malkin.

Harry was about to ask if she had any suggestions when Mcgonagal came in

" I see you are done Mr. Potter, good, now then let's please proceed , we are already behind schedule."

And with that she turned and left.

Harry was fuming.

(First she keeps on behaving as if I was deliberately pretending not to know about the wizarding world and then she keeps assuming that I would not be able to do anything by myself and yet she leaves me all on my own now she is behaving as if its my fault that we are late.)

But before he could say anything Draco spoke up" Filthy Half-blood, wonder what she thinks about herself?" with a sneer.

Harry raised an eyebrow . He may be annoyed with her but he did remember that he himself maybe a Half-blood.

Draco's cheeks tinged with pink " I uh.. I didn't mean you ...you're alright ...i mean.." He seemed embarrassed.

Harry realised that this meant confirmation that he indeed was a decided to file the information away for later.

" It's fine Draco . Just don't say it again . Atleast not in front me "

Draco nodded and gave a hesitant smile.

" I believe I asked you to follow me."Minerva said glaring at Harry from the door of the shop.

Harry reined in his temper . "Yes ma'am."

He turned towards Draco and said" See you tomorrow then .bye"

"Bye."

Mcgonagal led Harry to a shop called 'Flourish and Blotts' where they bought the required books for the first was again reprimanded by Mcgonagal when he had fallen behind looking at a book called"Curses and Countercurses" by Professor Vindictus had very tempted to read the book and try those curses on the bullies at school .

While he understood that he shouldn't have fallen behind , he was quite annoyed when Mcgonagal said" ...Like father like son . All you can think of is pranks, no responsibility...taught him too and now i have been saddled with another troublemaker..."

That was enough to incense decided then and there that he would have no respect for her ever, unless she apologises. The first thing he gets to hear about his father and that too this way.

He had often wondered what his parents were like . And now that hope somehow didn't know if he should believe her or not. His heart refused to believe it while his mind reasoned that she had no reason to lie to him.

Wiping angry tears from his eyes , Harry dutifully followed Mcgonagal to the rest of shops like apothecary, cauldron shop etc.

" And now for your wand, come along" said Minerva.

Minerva took him to ' Ollivanders : Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C.'

It was a tiny place , empty except for a single spindly chair that Mcgonagal sat on. Harry felt as if he had entered a very strange library only instead of books there were boxes lined in the very dust and silence here tingled with some secret magic.

"Good Afternoon"said a soft voice.

Harry jumped . An old man was standing before them, his wide pale eyes shining like moons through the darkness of the shop.

"Hello sir" said Harry.

"Ah yes "said the man" yes yes I thought I'd be seeing you soon Potter."

It wasn't a couldn't help but blurt out" But how did you know who i am?"

" You look remarkably like your father Mr. Potter, i remember he favored a mahogany wand , eleven inches, pliable, perfect for transfiguration well i say he favored it - it's really the wand that chooses the wizard ofcourse" He peered at Harry" while your mother's was ten and a quarter inches long , swishy, made of willow , nice for charms. You have certainly inherited her eyes."

Mr. Oliivander had come so close to Harry that they were almost nose to nose .

"And that where..."

He touched Harry's scar with a long white finger. It was a lightning bolt shaped scar. On his had always had it.

"I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did it."He said softly

" Thirteen and a half inches, yew, powerful very powerful and in the wrong hands...well if i'd known what the wand was going out in the world to do..."

Harry's mind was bursting with questions now. But before he could ask them Oliivander spoke up again seeing Mcgonagal.

" Ah Minerva ! Minerva Mcgonagal nine and a half inches long , fir and dragon heartstring core. Rather stiff wasn't it?"

" Yes Garrick . It was " Minerva smiled for the first time since Harry had met her.

" Well now Mr . Potter hold out your wand arm . "

" Err... I am right handed" said Harry.

"Hold out your arm. That's it." He measured Harry from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round his head. As he measured,he said,"Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Mr. Potter. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quiet the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand."

Harry suddenly realized that the tape measure, which was measuring between his nostrils, was doing this on its own. Mr. Ollivander was flitting around the shelves, taking down boxes.

"That will do," he said, and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor. "Right then, Mr. Potter. Try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. just take it and give it a wave."

Harry took the wand and (feeling foolish) waved it around a bit, but snatched it out of his hand almost at once.

"Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Try -"

Harry tried - but he had hardly raised the wand when it, too, was snatched back by Mr. Ollivander.

"No, no -here, ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, on, go on, try it out."

Harry tried. And tried. He had no idea what Mr. Ollivander was waiting for. The pile of tried wands was mounting higher and higher on the table, but the more wands Mr. Ollivander pulled from the shelves, the happier he seemed to become.

"Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere - I wonder, now - - yes, why not - unusual combination -holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple."

Harry took the wand. He felt a sudden warmth in his fingers. He raised the wand above his head, brought it swishing down through the dusty air and a stream of red and gold sparks shot from the end like a firework,throwing dancing spots of light on to the walls.

Mr. Ollivander cried, "Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very good. Well, well, well... how curious... how very curious... "He put Harry's wand back into its box and wrapped it in brown paper,still muttering, "Curious... Curious.."

"Sorry," said Harry, "but what's curious?"

Mr. Ollivander fixed Harry with his pale stare.

"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather - just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother why, its brother gave you that scar."

Harry swallowed.

"Yes, thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember... I think we must expect great things from you, Mr. Potter... After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things - terrible, yes, but great."Harry shivered. He wasn't sure he liked Mr. Ollivander too much. He paid seven gold Galleons for his wand, and Mr. Ollivander bowed them from his shop.

 **A/N: So there it is ! Harry got his wand.**

 **I was asked to clarify about pairing and therefore I would like to say that I haven't decided any pairing at all. I might go for a poll later or now. I am open to suggestions though.**

 **REVIEW PLEASE**


	16. The story of Petunia Evans

**A/N: IMPORTANT**

 **I have not decided Harry's house or any of the pairings. Suggestions are welcome.**

 **I am not getting reviews. Please review, it really works as a wonderful motivation and I also need to know if you agree with how the story is proceeding.**

 **I also apologize for not updating last week. The reason was simply that I did not feel motivated enough.**

 **Read on!**

...

After getting his wand, McGonagall said" Well then Mr. Potter that's you done with your shopping for Hogwarts. Here is your train ticket, the platform is 9 3/4 at King's cross hold on to my arm, I will take you back to the hotel you were staying in with your family."

Harry held on tight and CRACK!

...

After McGonagall, had dropped him off, the Dursleys decided to return to privet had already packed during the time Harry was with her.

That evening, Vernon took Dudley to visit a new game shop, when Petunia decided to talk to Harry about something.

" So, what is it? You have sent Dudley away because you don't want him to know whatever you are going to tell me, right?" asked Harry the moment he had sat down.

Petunia smiled" Yes Harry, that why I asked Vernon to take Dudley."

She paused and her face grew sombre. "I have decided to tell you all I know about the w... wi...wizarding world"

"why?" Harry frowned. "Why now?"

"Because I do not want you to hate me later. I do not want you be completely unaware of your parents. I do not want to lose you like I lost lily" said Petunia, her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"I had hoped that you wouldn't have to go, silly I know, but I hoped. Now that I can't shield you from that I want you to be able to protect for that I want you to have every you have any questions Harry or should I go on?"

" I have a few "Harry trailed off.

"well then ask, since when has anything stopped your eternal stock of questions" Petunia rolled her eyes.

Harry grinned" ok then. First I want to know about Mum and Dad"

Petunia smiled and began "Lily ... Well how do I describe her. Vivacious, curious, overflowing with questions, very studious, had sharp tongue and a wit envied by many, even me. She was always the most loved sister. She was beautiful, with auburn hair like our grandma while I got the blond of our mother's. She had bright green almond-shaped eyes like our father. She was prettier, talented and therefore more popular child. And from a very young age she could do... Stuff ...magic, which took away most of our parents' attention. They loved it, it amazed them and they praised her for it."

"Were you jealous?" Harry blurted out " I am sorry it's just ... It came to my mind ..."

"I was jealous, I always it didn't matter at first you know. Because no matter what she would always be on my side. We were a team, always together. She would always come to me with her questions, even instead of mum and dad." Petunia said

"But then she met that awful boy and he told her about ...magic and she slowly became his best friend instead of me. Then she got her letter and ...went away to that awful school. It was no use talking to her after that, she would not understand our technology or literature while she couldn't explain to me hers. She would always be off hanging with that boy, around the creek or going about the mills ..."

" This boy ... Was he my dad?" asked Harry.

" No, his name was Severus Snape. He lived in Spinner's End, near cokeworth, where we looked sour, pale faced and oily hair. He was also very alert as if ready to break into a run, ... I used to think maybe he was a thief but later we found out about his father and well, I do regret thinking bad of him. He was rather protective of lily. He once broke a boy's arm when he teased lily after she once slipped into the lake by which they would always meet up."

"What about his father?" Harry asked.

"His father, Tobias Snape was one royal bas...ahem. Bad person. He was a drunk and was quite infamous for his temper. Pub brawls, street fights, altercations with the police and what not... He used to hit the boy and mother in fits of drunk rage. Once lily had asked our father to patch him up after a rather nasty beating. Our father was a doctor you see. He was all black and blue and purple...had a broken arm and bruised lips. ..."

" But he was prideful, he never would ask for help, he would have refused if lily had not put her foot down, she was as stubborn as mule and a temper as fiery as her hair. "

" Lily later said that his mother had passed away during one of those beatings and his father had died of alcohol overdose, good riddance I say though. "

Harry's mind was overflowing with information. Petunia had always tended to avoid talking about his family and now he was learning about them.

He asked" what did grandma do?"

" Our mother didn't have a job. She loved her flowers, so much that she named us after them. She used to say that she was the happiest when in her garden. She was a housewife and proud of it. "

" Oh, is he still around this Mr. Snape?" asked harry

" He might be but I am not very sure. I had heard Lily say he had chosen some Avery ...Malfoy something over her at school and they had drifted apart." replied Petunia.

" Malfoy? ... Wait I met another boy my age today. His name was Draco Malfoy. He said he would tell me about all he knew. I completely forgot, I am supposed to meet him tomorrow at the leaky cauldron. I also forgot to ask what is a leaky cauldron" sighed Harry

" It's a pub. I remember going with our parents for lily's school supplies. I could take you there."

Harry ran and hugged her. Petunia hugged back and smiled.

"So, is this boy your new friend?" asked Petunia.

" I think so but he said I am famous so I am not very sure. He did seem a bit bratty but was decent to me. He was also angry at McGonagall for my sake."

"Why? What did she do?"

" She ...was rude, presumptuous and kept behaving as if I was some troublemaker. I had to buy most of things myself, even the bank things, as she was doing some other thing. I don't like her" Harry frowned.

" Hmm I won't tell you like her but don't be rude to her or let her have any chance to criticize you. I have raised you better than that."

" Yes, aunt petunia. "replied Harry.

" Now, Vernon and Dudley will be back soon, have you put away your books and other supplies?" Harry shook his head.

" Then scat, run up and finish tidying your room, I ' l set the table meanwhile."

That night, Harry recounted his day to the family. Vernon decided to accompany them to visit the Malfoy boy next day while Dudley would be off to his friend Piers Polkiss's house, much to his annoyance. The Dursleys were also appalled at the way the professor had behaved with Harry and decide to keep a watch and wait stance for Draco.

Dudley was miffed at missing out but Harry promised to tell him everything and they secretly decided to visit Diagon Alley by themselves one day.

That night Harry again spent tossing and turning in excitement.

 **A/N: More shocks in next chapter**


	17. Inside their minds

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY. I got so caught up with college stuff that I couldn't make time to write at all. I really feel bad about it I swear but I still can't make time so this chapter is short too. Kindly bear with me, holidays are coming I promise I 'l make it up to you guys.**

 **This chapter shows various POVs, a sneak peek into their minds you may say.**

 **Read on!**

...

Malfoy Manor

The Malfoy family returned home from buying their heir's school shopping with contrasting moods. One might think that it was so because the only child of the family was to go away for months causing the parents to be emotional. True but not completely accurate.

Draco was still excitedly babbling about his new friend. He was so proud of having made a friend finally, that he couldn't help but let his imagination run wild, he had already made plans about joining quidditch team together, topping the exams etc.

He was also quite curious about Harry Potter. After all he was one of Draco's Heroes growing up, everyone heard about his brave defeat of the Dark lord then How does he himself not know of it? And he didn't know about the wizarding world either. To think that he was raised by muggles...Oh horror! Draco was determined to be the best friend Harry Potter could ever ask for and He would prove it tomorrow.

With that Draco set about to make a list of all that he would have to tell Harry about. After all he couldn't risk missing something out, can he?

Narcissa was conflicted. On one hand, she was pleased that her baby dragon finally had a friend, it always broke her heart when he would complain about being lonely. She knew Lucius blamed himself for their not having more children. If only...

No, she wouldn't think about that. Its past and she would focus on the future. And that scared her. She was worried that her baby dragon will lose his new friend when he learns who his parents are. She was worried that Draco would be ostracized in Hogwarts. She was worried he would be practically eaten alive in Slytherin, she knew that's where he would be, she knew her baby.

She had fought with Lucius over sending Draco to Hogwarts. She wanted Hogwarts, after all that's where their families have been. While Lucius wanted Durmstrang, convinced that at least the Headmaster would protect him or if not then Draco will be taught well enough to protect himself.

He spent a week on guest bedroom, after all one can't expect a Black to fight fair.

Lucius appeared stoic, cool and completely calm. He was his usual confident self. But on the on the inside he was terrified and worried out of his mind. He had succeeded in shielding Draco from the worst of the ex-death eater lot but now he will be in the midst of their children for almost an entire year and he can't do anything.

Nothing at all.

Deputy Head's Chambers, Hogwarts

There weren't many things that could puzzle Minerva McGonagall. Infact in all her years only a handful of times was she this puzzled.

She had returned after an exhausting day escorting the last Potter for his school supplies.

She had taught both of his parents. So, naturally she has certain expectations of the child. But he was neither loud and boisterous like James nor bubbling with life like lily.

True, she had disobeyed Albus in going to escort him. Albus had wanted Hagrid to go. But then she had managed to argue and win. After all Hagrid, may be loyal but it was irresponsible to send him to escort a future prankster.

The boy was quiet, slightly distracted at times, most probably attracted by some prank idea. But he was polite to the Malfoy child, which was worrying. After all, Albus said that the imperious was an excuse.

What if they are trying to convert Harry? Oh no, they must be stopped. Albus must be informed.

She hurried towards the office of the Headmaster.

It didn't cross her mind that Harry was Harry and not a mix of James and did she remember the condition in which they had left Harry on the doorstep of the Dursleys.

It wasn't her first mistake and nor was it her she didn't know that.


	18. Waiting and dates?

**A/N: My exams got postponed from December to January, whew!**

 **So here you go, I finally (rolls eyes) managed to stop procrastinating and wallowing in self-pity to write another chapter.**

….

Harry was the first one up. Now he wasn't exactly sure how it happened but somehow, he had ended up sleeping on the floor. And thus, the cold floor woke him up. He scowled at the floor.

But then he remembered.

 _I am going to meet Draco today …. OH MY GOD_

He shot off to bathroom and hurried through a quick shower and proceeded to wrestle through his entire wardrobe for an appropriate outfit. He wanted to make a good impression on the parents of his first friend.

But nothing seemed good enough. He was just about the stomp his feet in frustration when …

"One would think you are dressing up for your first date" smirked Petunia. She was leaning against the door, still in her dressing gown.

Harry went tomato red.

"What …I…NO!"

"Are you sure? "Petunia entered the room and went to sit on Harry's bed.

"Aunt Petunia" Harry whined" I just want to impress his parents you know"

"Yes Harry, one of the most important things to do is to impress the date's parents" Petunia cooed.

Harry glared at her for several minutes until she burst out laughing.

"Alright, I' l help you choose. But mind telling me why you decided to get all dressed up at 5 when you will be meeting the boy at 9?"

Harry turned to the clock and saw it only 5:03 am. His face again hit tomato red.

Petunia laughed.

…

The clock struck 8:00am.

Harry opened his mouth "It's…

"Yes, Harry it's 8. Congratulations on learning to tell the time. I am so proud of you "Grinned Dudley.

"Piss off "scowled Harry.

"Language Harry" warned Petunia, coming into the drawing room.

"We are going to be so late, then Draco will hate me, his parents will hate me, I 'l be alone again in school…." muttered Harry morosely.

Petunia came and sat in front of Harry and met his eyes "Harry , what's on your mind child?"

Harry sighed "It's just. I won't have Dudley with me anymore…and you know everyone hates me sooner or later, so I just don't want to lose this one friend I finally made"

Dudley came over and squeezed his shoulder.

"I may not be going with you but you will always be my baby brother you know. "

Harry smiled.

"Especially now that you learnt how to tell the time"

Harry chased after Dudley screaming.

…

Finally, Vernon dropped of Dudley to the Polkis' place. He went to get the car out of the garage while Petunia ran Harry through all the pointers she remembered about the wizarding world. She remembered Lily saying how much the wizards were strict about their rules and how a faux pas could essentially bankrupt someone. Or worse.

She knew Harry was a celebrity in that world so it was even more important for him to stay in the public's good graces. As someone who took great pleasure in gossip and scandals, Petunia was well versed in such finicky matters.

Vernon on the other hand was good with money. He had heard about Gringotts from Harry and had made plans to go there later. He had quite a few questions to ask.

They got in the car and drove off.

….

When they entered The Leaky Cauldron, it was only 8:25 am.

Petunia remembered coming here with Lily on her yearly shopping trips for school supplies. She went straight to the barman.

"Hello Mr. Tom" she smiled.

"Hello miss, what can I get you?" asked the barman.

"Some tea would be nice except my cat doesn't like tea you see"

Harry was puzzled _when did we get a cat?_

But the barman's face lit up "Petunia Evans, merlin, it's been a long time child."

"It's Dursley now. And I am here with my husband Vernon and my nephew Harry" she gestured to them.

Tom smiled" Well a good morning to you too gentleman."

They wished him back.

…..

Only 5 minutes were left for the clock to strike 9:00 am.

Harry kept staring at the door and the floo …thing alternatively to see which one the Malfoys come from. At first, He only looked at the door but then Petunia had told him about the floo, so now he was keep an eye on it too.

Vernon and Petunia were talking to the barman Tom, while also making sure Harry didn't wander off.

Finally, just as the clock struck 9, the Malfoys walked in.

 **A/N: dun dun dun….**

 **Yes , a cliff-hanger ( evil cackles) bwahaha!**

 **Ps. Don't hate me , next chapter by next week I promise.**


	19. The Malfoy Family

**A/N** : Yes, I gave this story another makeover.

Yes, I haven't updated in a while and next update will not be before 17th December at least.

And to all the reviewers complaining about updates, read the summary – it's on hiatus !

In case you don't know what it means – google it!

Simple right?

Now, if you have any more desire to review about updates, don't because till Dec 17th I am going to ignore all of them, I got semester exams and they are my priority right now.

My original intention was to post the explanation as to why I was gone for a long time with the next chapter but some guest reviewers managed to annoy me into doing this.

If you aren't one of them then just know that life happens, priorities change and family troubles etc a hell lot happened and my focus went from fanfiction to poems but this fic is not abandoned, I have a rough outline written till the 2nd year.

…

Leaky Cauldron,1st August 1991

If anyone had asked Harry about his first impression of the Malfoy Family, the answer would have been – haughty, aristocratic and cold.

The moment the Malfoys stepped in the whole pub descended into a stifling silence. Mr. Malfoy coolly looked around till he spotted Harry and guided the rest of his family towards them.

Watching the Malfoys go towards a seemingly muggleborn's family caused the sudden silence to turn into a frenzy of whispers.

" Mr. Potter, may I introduce you to my father, Mr. Lucius Malfoy and my mother, Narcissa Malfoy, " said Draco in a smooth confident tone.

" Greetings Mr. Malfoy, Mrs. Malfoy ", said Harry nodding to each. " I would like to introduce to my guardians Mrs. Petunia Dursley, my aunt and Mr. Vernon Dursley, my uncle".

"Greetings Mr. Potter.I must say I was rather surprised to hear that my son has made an acquaintance with the famous Harry Potter." Lucius drawled.

Draco stiffened but did not change his expression while Narcissa still had a snooty expression.

"And why would it be a surprise Mr. Malfoy," Harry asked with a slight smirk on his face" Does your son not make acquaintances with famous people?"

Draco looked startled while Narcissa seemed to be looking at Harry for the first time but Lucius raised an eyebrow and said," Careful Mr. Potter fame is a fickle thing, one should not let it take precedence to their manners.I do not really appreciate your insinuations regarding my son".

" And I do not appreciate your complete disregard to my family Mr. Malfoy " Harry replied sneered.

Draco looked from Harry to Lucius and finally to Narcissa who simply laid a hand on Draco's shoulder and looked ahead calmly.

Lucius's eyes flickered towards the Dursleys and said, " Disregard Mr. Potter?"

" Surely you haven't forgotten the common etiquette of greeting one's parents or guardian especially if one is a minor? " Harry retorted.

" Not at all Mr. Potter, I was merely greeting the higher ranked individual which is the etiquette as per the wizarding world," Lucius replied smoothly.

" Really? then pray tell how the current steward and guardian of an heir to a wizarding family rank lower than the said heir? Especially when they hold guardianship in both the Wizarding and the Muggle worlds."

….

 **A/N** : That's it. Rest of the chapter will be posted on 17th Dec.


	20. The Malfoy Family : Continued

**A/N: First of all HAPPY NEW YEAR, may you have a wonderful year ahead.**

 **Read on!**

…

Lucius Malfoy was shocked.

Now, this might not seem something big but it really was.

Lucius Malfoy had made his way through the treacherous waters of wizarding world politics on the virtue of being uncannily well-informed about the other members of it. Thus, being caught unaware of such a major fact as that of muggles being guardians of an heir to a prominent house not to mention the famed Boy-who-lived ….. well saying he was shocked would be rather an understatement.

"Muggles are not allowed to be guardians to the sole heir of a wizarding family, Mr. Potter. Your magical Guardian is your registered guardian in our world and thus the steward of Potter Family as well" said Lucius was sure that his information was not incorrect. He cannot be incorrect.

" Unless said muggles are the closest relatives by blood and have been mentioned in the wills of the parents, yes?" smirked Harry.

For a moment Lucius hesitated. He hated being wrong but he hated apologizing even more. But then very few people do seem to like apologizing even if they are , the one thing that Malfoys never faltered in were minding their manners.

"I apologize, Mr. Potter, it appears that I was in the forgive my ignorance Mrs. Durseley, Mr. Durseley ." Lucius said nodding to each.

"Apology accepted Mr. Malfoy, " said the said guardian, it was her duty to reply instead of Vernon.

" I have a Private room booked for us, shall we adjourn there?" Lucius smoothly said, as if the past conversation never happened.

" Of course" replied Petunia.

They made their way to Tom, who escorted them their room and left.

There was one round table, with 6 the table were 6 menus, plates, and cutlery.

They sat in the order of – Lucius, Narcissa, Draco, Harry, Vernon and Petunia.

This was intentionally done so as to show that both families encouraged their heirs to converse and thus get along with each other and to seat the respective heads or in this case one head and one guardian together.

Orders were made by calling out aloud what one wanted, as Lucius and Narcissa demonstrated for the benefit of the Dursleys and Harry.

" But how do the cooks hear our orders and also send the food to the plates ?" queried Petunia.

" House elves have some unique magical abilities when it comes to household charms. They are specially trained to deal with jobs like this, therefore even though I can say that it is done by charms, I cannot say precisely what said charms are " explained Narcissa.

" House elves?"Harry asked.

"House elves, , are magical creatures who live to serve the wizarding family which owns them, "replied Lucius.

"Live to serve? I am sorry but that seems a bit ….." Petunia said uneasily.

"No, not exactly live to serve " Narcissa replied with a smile. " House-elves love to serve. They are happy taking care of their are extremely loyal and devoted to the one they call master and continue to serve them in any way they are commanded to as long as they live or are given clothes. "

"They don't wear clothes?" Harry blurted out.

" They usually wear pillowcases or tea towels or similar discarded items. The Master or Mistress may choose to have their house-elves wear uniforms but they cannot be handed to the elf directly. That signifies being dismissed from services. "

" What if they don't want to work?" asked couldn't fathom anyone willing being a servant to someone.

Lucius chuckled " That simply is impossible" and looked towards Narcissa but she looked thoughtful.

" There has never been any report of a house-elf refusing to , at times when one is too mistreated, they may find loopholes in given orders or try to find a way around doing the work perfectly. They can't go completely against a bonded master but they can be problematic ." said Narcissa. Petunia noticed that she pointedly didn't look at Lucius while she said this.

Lucius's eyes widened for a moment but he quickly composed himself.

Harry, meanwhile, was worried. Vernon had not spoken at all. He knew that for all his good intentions, Vernon had a truly nasty temper. He was afraid Vernon might have taken Lucius's previous snub a bit too personally.

Draco, on the other, was barely restraining himself from babbling. He really wanted to be friends with Harry but knew he couldn't unless his parents approved. So he was eagerly waiting for any sign that they approve.

It was near the end of the meal when Vernon finally spoke.

Narcissa had been talking about inviting Harry over one day to teach him the various things he would need to know about the wizarding world when he interrupted.

" Excuse me but how are we supposed to trust you?" Vernon gritted out.

Narcissa was startled, she wasn't used to being interrupted and that too with something as big as this.

" I believe my wife only intended to help, Mr. Durseley, why this distrust?'' asked Lucius smoothly.

" Oh I don't know, maybe it's because you seem to be one of those blood-purists, or maybe because it's because how much the nearby people seem wary of you, or maybe I am simply worried about my nephew getting help from a stranger, a very eager stranger" Vernon almost growled.

Petunia hissed " Vernon" and Harry looked at Lucius, worried that this was the end of his friendship with Draco.

He was rather surprised to see Lucius and confused.

" I must say Mr. Durseley, you are rather observant, "said Lucius.

Vernon made to reply but Petunia put her hand on his arm and said: " Thank you for you compliment Mr. Malfoy but I must say, I am quite curious too about your motives."

"What do you know about Death Eaters Mrs. Durseley ?" Lucius leaned back.

…

Previous Evening, Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts.

Albus Dumbledore looked on in deep thought as his Deputy Headmistress left.

 _This is most troubling, Boy-who-lived associating with Malfoys …no no._

He walked towards his faithful friend Fawkes' looked up and softly crooned.

"The fate of the wizarding world rest on Harry's shoulders Fawkes " He stroked his feathers." If he is lost to the dark …."

 _No, I cannot let this happen._

Dumbledore looked out the window, thoughts, and ideas buzzing around in his mind.

…

 **A/N: I wanted to make one thing clear i.e. no character in my fic will be completely good or bad. Everyone will be in shades of grey. That's how I feel everyone is – with good and bad both in this is what will be reflected here.**

 **BMS: Harry in Slytherin? I don't know for sure I think the sneering came because I would have done so in that situation.**

 **Anyway, Slytherin rules!**


End file.
